Soul Pokemon
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: En la Antigüedad existían varios Reinos donde cada uno mostraba a su mas poderoso Guerrero en la "Legion de Arceus" para hacerle frente al mal de cada region pero que pasa si ese Mal comienza a ganar mas fuerza con forme pasa el tiempo


Capitulo 1

En un Tiempo lejano una época de leyendas, Magia y misterios las criaturas llamadas pokemon convivían en armonía con los Humanos cuidándose mutuamente , algunos usando la habilidad de los pokemon para la medicina ,sanación, Construcción y Entrenamiento , otros para cuidar los reino en ello existía un Grupo Elite de guerreros llamados "La Legión de Arceus" donde solo 6 Miembros eran elegidos uno de cada reino para poder cuidar de las fuerzas Malignas.

Ellos eran Sir Steven Stone hijo del Rey de Hoenn, Lance Wataru el Señor de los Dragones de Johto ,Lady Cynthia Shirona Gran Maga del reino de Sinnoh , Alder Mirto el Errante de Unova y Lady Diantha Carnet de Kalos.

Todos ellos forman parte de la Legion de Arceus cada uno Mostro una Valentía admirable para poder ser nombrados para ese Gran Honor que recae de cuidar sus Reinos.

Aunque su época de Paz no era duradera todos se enteraron de la Muerte del Guardián de Kanto el Príncipe del reino Green , perdiendo su vida bajo las Garras del malvado grupo de Bandidos llamados el Equipo Rocket.

Estos eran un Grupo de varios tantos en los reinos el Equipo Rocket un grupo de Bandidos de lo mas feroces , el Equipo Acua Piratas desalmados en busca de Poder , el Equipo Magma asesinos y ladrones de gran Habilidad , el Equipo Galaxia magos negros con gran Poder , el Equipo Plasma Druidas con grandes influencia hacia los Pokemon Salvajes y por último El Equipo Flare , Hechiceros y Nigromantes de gran Poder.

Cuando el Rey de Kanto Samuel Oak recibió la noticia de que su Hijo el Príncipe Green murió a manos del Equipo Rocket el anciano quedo sumergido en una rabia y tristeza ahora la única descendencia que le quedaba era su Nieto el Príncipe Gary.

Ahora era un día común en un Pueblito del Reino de Kanto un Chico estaba jugando junto a varios de sus pokemon, este muchacho tenía una extraña habilidad haciendo que pokemon de diferentes regiones lo busquen sin que el los haya conocido antes.

―Ash es Hora de Cenar ―Su madre le hablo desde la casa el muchacho se giro para verla

―¡Ya voy!―grito el cuándo dejo de jugar con sus Pokemon

El camino hacia su casa se había alejado un poco pero aun así podía observarla a la distancia , Ash escucho unos cascos chocar el suelo el se giro para ver a varios caballeros montado sobre rapidash cabalgando hacia su casa , eran de la Armada real de Kanto lo distinguió por su armadura Plateada con partes en Azul además del escudo con Lugia en medio.

Ash corrió hacia su casa pero al Llegar los Caballeros se habían ido al parecer le entregaron una carta a Delia y se Marcharon.

―¿Mamá? ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos?―Pregunto Ash curioso

Delia no contesto solo ignoro la pregunta y le dio de comer a su Hijo este al ver que su madre no dijo nada no volvió a preguntar , ya era de Noche los pokemon dormían en la parte de atrás de la casa en un pequeño bosque que había, en la casa Ash dormía profundamente mientras Delia solo estaba mirando la Carta que los Caballeros le dieron

 _"Para Delia "Leaf" Ketchum_

 _Querida Delia te envió esta carta para que te enteres de que tu Amigo , mi Hijo Green a fallecido en combate contra la banda de bandidos del equipo Rocket_.

 _Es muy duro para un Padre tener que ver a su Hijo Morir y mas buscar un remplazo para su puesto pero esta carta es para decirte que con la Muerte de Green es tu deber como la Ultima de los tres mas fuertes Guerreros de Kanto tomar el Lugar de mi Hijo como la Guardiana de Kanto en la Legión de Arceus , solo será temporal hasta que Mis Soldados encuentren y eliminen al Equipo Rocket._

 _Atte:El Rey Samuel Oak "_

Delia solo estaba cubriéndose la boca jamás imagino que su amigo muriera primero fue su esposo quien había sido el Guardián de Kanto antes de Green , el murió y la responsabilidad paso al hijo del Rey ahora con el Muerto en ella caía la responsabilidad.

Ella solo se giro para ver a Ash dormir sabia que debía irse ahora en cualquier Momento el Team Rocket podía aparecer no por nada vinieron varios caballeros a llevar la Carta y no uno solo.

―Ash , Despierta ―Delia lo movió el solo se despertó lento y la miro

―¿mamá? ¿Que sucede?―Pregunto el Medio adormilado y la vio guardar cosas en mochilas y canastas

―No hay tiempo Ash debemos irnos ―Dijo ella abriendo una puerta en el suelo y sacando un Baúl

―Ponte esto―Dijo Delia y le paso una Ropa como las de Sir Aaron solo que no habia cetro

―Me queda Enorme ―Dijo Ash ya que si le quedaba enorme la ropa

Delia solo movió sus manos y la ropa se ajusto a la estatura y demás de Ash el solo quedo sorprendido por aquello, ella tomo una espada con el mango dorado teniendo 6 cristales en la empuñadura de ella , Delia se lo coloco en la cintura , cuando venían saliendo una antorcha entro por la ventana comenzando a prender fuego a todo, Delia solo salió rápido y vio bandidos con una armadura negra con una R en ella Delia dio un paso atrás .

―No te alejes de mi Ash―Dijo Delia desenvainando la espada

―Leaf la Guerrera de los bosques nos volvemos a encontrar ―Un caballero sobre un Rapidash Shiny se acerco este se bajo para mostrar a un Hombre de piel blanca , cabello marron claro bien peinado tenia una sonrisa en su rostro

―Giovanni…pense que estabas Muerto―Dijo Delia mirándolo asombrada y seria

―¿creiste que tu esposo me elimino en el Monte Plateado? Pensaste mal querida , solo creyo matarme para luego envenenarlo para parecer una muerte natural con el fuera solo quedaba Green y el dio pelea pero no estaba a la Altura ahora solo quedas tu ―Giovanni desenvaino una espada

―entonces concluiré el trabajo de mi esposo ―Delia solo puso su mano en la tierra y varias raíces emergieron azotando a los Bandidos

―No perdiste todo el poder ―Giovanni corto la Raiz que iba a golpearlo

Delia solo apretó los dientes y ataco con la espada la cual Giovanni arrojo con un golpe fácil derribando a Delia , ella tenia la espada en el cuello y miraba a Giovanni el solo sonreía

―Debiste evitar tener hijos sin el tus poderes seguirían y me hubieras vencido facilmente―Dijo Giovanni con una sonrisa

El sujeto iba a apuñalar a Delia pero alguien bloqueo el ataque, Ash habia tomado la espada y encarado a Giovanni quien lo miro era igual a el.

―¡Tu! Eres igual a el , al inmundo de tu padre ―Giovanni lo golpeo y mando lejos

Ash caído solo estaba observando no se podía levantar estaba débil debido a que peleaba contra un Hombre adulto no le llegaba ni a los talones a Giovanni en fuerza , este solo se acercaba lentamente hacia el Muchacho.

―Es hora de deshacerme de esa inmunda sangre―Giovanni iba a atacar a Ash cuando una Linea de Fuego impidió el paso ―¡¿Qué?!―Giovanni solo observo a un Charizard volar delante de el habia una gran cantidad de Pokemon no solo de Kanto si no de otros lados también

―¡Llevencelo!―Grito Delia y Los Pokemon la miraron

―Mamá…―Ash estaba observándola

―perdón Ash…¡llévenlo con el Rey por favor!―Grito Delia y los pokemon Asintieron

Charizard cargo a Ash en su espalda y se lo llevo Seguido de los demás Pokemon mientras otros como un Infernape , Greninja y Pikachu creaban una distracción para poder escapar

―¡atrápenlo y mátenlo ahora mismo!―Grito Giovanni y varios Bandidos comenzaron a Correr―Tu y yo tenemos asuntos que atender―Giovanni volvió su atención a Delia quien estaba atada y con un semblante serio

El sol Salía un Sol Rojo eso solo decía una cosa, la noche anterior se había derramado Sangre, Charizard solo volaba bajo para que los demás pokemon no perdieran el rastro , Greninja iba detrás como vigía por sus habilidades por si algo los seguía , al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al Reino donde el Rey estaba saliendo para ver a sus súbditos, cuando uno de los caballeros miro al cielo algo volar hacia ellos

―¡Un Charizard! ¡Protejan al Rey!―Grito uno pero El Rey ni se movio el Pokemon descendió lento en frente detrás de el aparecieron una gran cantidad Mas de Pokemon Oak solo camino hacia ellos

―Su Magestad no se acerque―Dijo uno de los Caballeros , Oak solo lo ignoro y se acerco Infernape lentamente tomo a Ash de la espalda de Charizard y lo mostro estaba inconciente

―Por Arceus ¡ Ash! ,¡ Rápido llévenlo adentro!―Ordeno el Rey y los soldados lo llevaron adentro

El solo observo a los Pokemon con una sonrisa uno pensaría que se irían pero ninguno se movio de su lugar

―¿quieren saber como estará no es así?―Pregunto el y todos asintieron ―Pues pacen y descansen deben de estar cansados por el viaje vengan ―El los llevo adentro mielos Pokemon lo Seguian .


End file.
